Iglesia
by lottiesaysrelax
Summary: Porque lo escuchaba todo, lo veía todo, pero nadie contaba con él. 135 años, y seguía cuidando adolescente. Esperaba ir al cielo, si es que hay uno, después de esto.


Aun viviendo una enorme cantidad de años bajo el mismo techo, y al cuidado de los híbridos de sangre, le era imposible e incomprensible observar, siglo tras siglo, como pequeños cataclismos se desataban sobre ellos.

Periodos largos de paz eran sepultados, de un momento a otro, por una vorágine al liderazgo de múltiples psicópatas. Aunque a veces, eran ellos mismos los que buscaban su destrucción, imponiendo reglas absurdas e insufribles.

Sinceramente, le gustaría poder recomendarles a los nefilims el uso de exámenes psicotécnicos.

Pero desgraciadamente, siendo un gato, le era físicamente imposible comunicar sus opiniones más que un simple maullido. Por eso, e infinitas razones más, pasaba la mitad del tiempo molesto con ellos.

Estúpidos. Había vivido más vidas que todos ellos juntos y aun así lo desestimaban, lo trataban como una simple mascota o como el guía de un museo.

Y otra vez se encontraba como testigo de una guerra en camino, junto con todas sus consecuencias. Una de ellas era el silencioso llanto de una madre, de la directora del Instituto.

Decidió respetar la breve privacidad, la poca que conseguía debido al caos reinante, para que la empleara como a ella le gustase.

Perder un hijo, era un problema mucho más grande que no tener comida. Lo último podía esperar, lo primero rondaría por su cabeza como un eterno fantasma.

Camino, con la gracia que solo un felino podía poseer, al cuarto de la otra fémina idéntica a la anterior pero más joven.

No se atrevió a entrar. Un explosivo podía haber caído, tranquilamente, en la habitación sin que su dueña se diera cuenta. Un desorden de magnitudes inimaginables, que no valía la pena ser recorrido, mucho menos si su dueña no se encontraba allí.

Ni siquiera el odioso de William Herondale había ofrecido una vista tan escandalosa de sus aposentos.

Desvió su marcha así donde, por seguro, encontraría un individuo. La enfermería.

Y, como los años le hacían fama, también su gran sabiduría. Allí había, no solo un cazador de sombras, sino dos.

Si vas a estar así de comunicativo, mejor me voy y te dejo solo – Hablo una irritada pelirroja.

Oh, ¿Cómo hiciste todo este tiempo? – El chico, del mismo carácter que Will, se decidió por abrir la boca. De manera precipitada e inequívoca, como la mayoría de los Herondale – Ve, seguro te la pasas mejor que viendo a un invalido.

¿De qué mierda estás hablando? – Pregunto su novia – Y no eres un inválido, Jace. No seas exagerado.

Casi no te veo – De no haber sido gato, el espectador que se encontraba cómodamente sentado al pie de la puerta, no habría podido oírlo. _¿Qué?_ , cuestiono la chica – Que no vienes a verme, y yo me la paso como un estúpido viendo como sale humedad en las paredes. Seguro te la pasas con el vampiro.

¿Qué? – Volvió a decir esta, y como vio que el aludido estaba abriendo la boca, lo mando a callar. – Jace, por el Ángel, me la paso contigo todo el tiempo que puedo. Sabes muy bien que estoy entrenando, y si veo a Simon porque es mi mejor amigo y tengo cosas que hablar con el… ¡No!, no me digas que lo puedo hablar contigo. Además, tengo que insistir para que me dejen entrar.

El muchacho de ojos aleonados se quedo mudo. Reflexionando.

Mmm…Esta bien, creo que te perdono – Concluyo como si fuera un juez

¿Qué me perdonas? ¡Si no había nada que perdonar! – Chillo la joven Fairchild exasperada.

¡Oh, basta Clarissa! No te comportes así con un enfermo. Y encima que estoy perdonando tus atrocidades – Contesto con fingido hartazgo – Ahora ven aquí, y actúa como la enfermera que eres. No seas irrespetuosa con el lisiado.

Suspiro. Yo también lo haría -¿Cuál lisiado, no veo ninguno? – El muchacho el arqueo una ceja – Bien, es mejor que aguantarte de un inentendible mal humor.

Esta se coloco en la cama, para luego ser arrastrada a los brazos del chico, quedando estos recostados y pegados con el amor que la situación les permitía expresar. Nada de escenas para mayores, a lo cual, el estomago del viejo gatito agradecía.

La pequeña rió con ternura, recibiendo un minúsculo beso en su nariz como recompensa – ¿Cuándo vas a ponerte tu traje de enfermera sexy?

Habrá que esperar, a menos que quieras incendiarlo – El hombre se limito a emitir un gruñido, mitad deseo, mitad frustración. La abrazo más contra si, y el pequeño de bigotes supo que era hora de irse, cuando beso los labios de la chica y esta lo correspondió con un hambre regulado.

No llegarían a más, pero prefería no verlo. Lo cursi le revolvía el estomago.

* * *

Volviendo al pasillo, en el que se encontraba anteriormente, el gato se recostó y espero a una nueva posible víctima.

Nadie irrumpió con sus pasos, y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, oyó gracias a su naturaleza, golpe tras golpe en lo que supuso seria una pared.

Como no había nadie en el salón de entrenamientos, siguió el camino que lo llevaba al resto de los cuartos, para parar sobre sus patas traseras al pie de una puerta, cerrada, de donde provenían los sonidos.

Luego de un docena de golpes más, y lo que supuso fueron lagrimas derramas, el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Solamente se escuchaba una respiración.

Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos, sus oídos le indicaron que el muchacho de ojos azules como su pelaje, estaba a punto de llamar a alguien.

Y, habiendo vivido 135 años y conociendo las relaciones humanas como el buen observador que era, sabía que nada bueno venia de aquello.

Así que, luego de permitirse afilar sus uñas en la puerta y maullar como si el mismísimo Instituto se estuviera incendiando, logro llamar la atención del cazador.

¡Ya! ¿Qué quieres? – Sus zafiros estaban teñidos de sangre, de ese color que solo viene luego de derramar muchas lagrimas.

Este contesto con un simple maullido, ¿Qué mas iba a hacer?, y paso refregándose por sus piernas. El muchacho suspiro derrotado, dejando al gato entrar dentro de su "cueva".

Volvió a sentarse en el suelo, pero cuando intento tomar su teléfono, el gato se interpuso en su camino.

Oh, vamos – El animal siguió aplastando el aparato electrónico con sus patitas. El chico no sabia si rogarle, o dejar que este se saliera con la suya.

Opto por la segunda opción, la primera le era demasiado patética, incluso en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Volvió a suspirar por lo que debió ser la décima vez en un minuto. Y mientras acariciaba al felino, refregándose este en su mano pidiendo más caricias de su parte, creyó entender lo que él, usualmente amargado gato, quería.

Gracias – Le agradeció sinceramente mientras rascaba detrás de sus orejas.

Y es que Iglesia podía ser muchas cosas, desde amargado hasta mordelón, pero tenía corazón. Lo veía todo, y cuando lo creía conveniente, actuaba.

Además, que mejor recompensa que una buena caricia. Aunque un poco de comida no le vendría nada mal, ¿saben?

¡Ouch! Ese abrazo, por poco, y lo deja sin aire.

* * *

Un pequeño Oneshot que se me ocurrió desde el punto de vista del gato. Porque si bien es un amargado, a mi parecer tienen un corazón, ¡Como el Grinch! jajaja

Espero les haya gustado. Besos

_**Lottie**_


End file.
